Jackson Sparrow
Arcadia | previous affiliation =Sparrow Delivery Service Amestris State Military | occupation = State Alchemist | rank =Major | abilities =Alchemy (Molecular Alchemy) Martial Arts (Muay Thai) | weapon = | first appearance = }} Jackson Sparrow (ジャクソンスパロウ) is a state alchemist that goes by the title of Scarlet Alchemist (深紅の錬金術師, Shinku no Renkinjutsushi) because of his alchemic skills using energy to excite atoms causing controlled explosions. Sometime after the promised day he was transferred from Eastern Command to Arcadia, in order to aid in the development of its Alchemical practices. Background Early Life Living in Reole as a child he had a normal life being the child of a powerful military official in the State Military as his father was Brigadier-General as well as the famed "Rising Sun Alchemist" and he was content as he grew up wanting to follow his father and brother to the State Military. Jackson practiced alchemy, transmuting some little items such as fixing watches and other things around town. This happiness lasted up until his Sixteenth birthday. At around this time in his life Jackson had found true love, but also felt true despair as that same year where his mother, father and older brother were caught in a freak car accident. His lover, Lily consoled him and helped through his dark time and after two years he was somewhat passed it. However shortly after they became a happy couple, a criminal alchemist kidnapped and changed Lily into a Chimera and for a short while they were able to live together looking passed the fact that Lily wasn't human and as such they could no longer have a family. Shortly after their marriage Lily was killed by a hunter while they were trying to live a somewhat normal life in the woods away from Reole during the coming years. Depression and Tragedy The death of Lily caused young Jack to spiral once again into a deep well of depression and he vowed to see her again at any cost even if he had to use forbidden alchemy to resurrect her. He attempted on the eve of their first meeting using a small monkey he bought as material for the transmutation, but the attempt recoiled and failed causing him to lose both of his legs up to the lower thigh as payment to truth. After being found by Alphonse in his home later that same evening and he was taken to a hospital in order to save his life as he had lost alot of blood. When he regained consciousness he requested to see the and he met Winry a few days later. After asking for her help she agreed to make him a pair of automail legs, so that he could walk again. After recovering he went to to take the State Alchemist Exam, failing many times but on the eve of his Nineteenth birthday he passed his state alchemist exam and became known as the Scarlet Alchemist. Shortly after his promotion to the position of State Alchemist he witnessed the terrible acts of and the where he learned of the true act of human sacrifice watching both and his son give up something dear to save the world. Years later he would transfer to Arcadia in a diplomatic effort to aid them in their alchemic progression. Personality and Physical Traits Jackson was laid-back, and carefree just like his late father, who was known to have been two individuals while he was alive, one who had a fun side but also one with a serious side in combat. However, unlike his father, Jack was also a bit lazy at times when he was needed to preform a task often leading to him being scolded by superior officers. Jackson has often stated that he does not like losing at all and will do whatever it takes to win a battle showing his intense resolve to not allow his life to end in order to live for his lost family and lover. Although he is a little cold after the events of his life, he will still do any thing so his friends will not get hurt even going as far as to take an attack to save another persons life. One thing that can be said is that he did not always get along with his late brother Ross, because he constantly liked to claim he was superior to Jackson making Jackson try everything in his power to surpass Ross as well as his father. Jack is an average height man with mid-length black hair and blue eyes. His normal attire consists of a black undershirt, black military pants, black boots, black gloves, and a long black trench coat which has a hood which he can wear from time to time to conceal his face. Jackson has been shown to have blue eyes and black hair as well. His appearance is that of a young man around 23 despite being 35 years of age, unknown to most is that both his legs which he keeps hidden under his clothing are automail and that he lost them trying to bring back a lost lover. Relationships Lily Falcon: His late girlfriend and love of his life. She was taken from him by a rogue alchemist and turned into a chimera as an experiment. While they looked passed the disadvantage of the limitation's placed onto their relationship; with Lily no longer being anatomically human and as such could not bare children. She still lived with Jackson up until her death by a stray hunter's bullet. Sparrow Family: He loved his family dearly and was mortified by their death. His loss is what drove him to become a State Alchemist in order to live his brother's dream, and succeed his fathers legacy. Abilities and skills Alchemy: Like Edward Elric another state alchemist, Jackson has seen the Gate of Truth however he cannot use seal-less alchemy as he gained different knowledge from truth. From truth he gained the ability to break down and analyze the materials used for transmutations with his eyes allowing him to be able to learn what something is made of subconsciously, so that he can transmute whatever he wants even unknown substances such as the automail used by those of . :Molecular Alchemy: Jackson uses the alchemic energy to charge the atoms of the objects he touches. Commonly referred to as "energizing" Jackson uses the alchemic reactions to split atoms and also to create a shell in order to contain the energy released forming controlled explosions similar in function to Roy Mustangs Flame Alchemy. These explosions carry with them a mixture of the styles of the Crimson Alchemist as well as the Flame as Jackson looked up to them both as he read about them in the War of Ishval. Martial Arts Skills: He is extensively trained in martial arts, particularly Muay Thai and the staff style art Bojutsu. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, using street-fighting techniques and acrobatics. His martial arts skills were developed in order to help him move swiftly despite having automail legs, something that he hated due to the failure of the transmutation. Highly Adaptive Intelligence: Jackson's brain works like a super computer, quickly analyzing data and creating a plan on the fly in most situations hes placed in, his brain has the ability of planing 6 steps ahead of the battle so in a since hes always gonna be 6 steps ahead of his opponent. Gymnastic Skills: To adapt to having automail limbs, Jackson trained his body extensively to be able to move normally with them. His gymnast acrobatic ability allows him to be as nimble as a dancer and evade attacks with minimum effort. Synopsis Tragedy of the Scarlet Mist Jackson's story opens with him aboard a ship bound for Arcadia, a new land that is slowly becoming an alchemic nation like . He looked out over the endless sea and remembered his past, and how he met Lily as well as how his life was before the . Quotes *(Jackson stating his title) "Watashi wa Shinku no Renkinjutsushi!" *(To his late brother's memory) "You have been a force at my back, and now I see, you did all you did to me to make me a stronger individual, worthy of surpassing you. Brother I thank you." *(Catchphrase) "Life, it is a bang." Trivia *Like most of the characters on Fullmetal Alchemist, Jackson's surname "Sparrow" gets its origin from the AIM-7 Sparrow aka Sparrow Missile and the pirate Jack Sparrow. **According to the Author, if he were in the actual anime he would want him to be voiced by , who also plays Tensa Zangetsu from the anime/manga Bleach. *His theme song is Harukaze by Scandal. Category:State Alchemist Category:Human Category:Male Category:Articles by Nisshou Category:Alchemist